1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to in-line surge protection of coaxial cables and interconnected electrical equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a surge arrestor with a high surge capacity and very low surge pass through characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cables, for example coaxial transmission lines of antenna towers, are equipped with surge arrestor equipment to provide an electrical path to ground for diversion of electrical current surges resulting from, for example, static discharge and or lightning strikes. Conventional surge suppression devices typically divert a very high percentage of surge energy to ground. However, a line and or equipment damaging level of the surge may still pass through the surge device.
“Fine Arrestor” assemblies utilize first and second surge arresting circuits coupled in parallel between the inner conductor and ground to minimize the level of surge pass through. The prior “Fine Arrestor” assemblies are typically formed with a large common off axis body chamber, utilizing discrete inductor, capacitor and gas tube or capsule elements coupled together in a bundle of leads and wire connections. The resulting assembly typically requires multiple axis machining steps requiring remounting of the body pieces, increasing manufacturing time and cost requirements.
Competition within the electrical cable, connector and associated accessory industries has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased manufacturing efficiencies, reduced installation requirements and simplification/overall number of discrete parts reduction.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.